Takeda Miyuki
'Character First Name' Miyuki 'Character Last Name' Takeda 'IMVU Username' TakedaMiyuki 'Nickname (optional)' Kitten, Miy, Miyu, Miyu-Miyu, Mew, Lady 'Age' 22 'Date of Birth' 6/18/178 A.P. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 6'4" 'Weight' 132lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' Two tattoo slashes on each side of her cheek. Miyuki felt more comfortable with said markings due to her nickname of "Kitten" 'Affiliation' Nation of Water 'Relationship Status' Dating 'Takeda Inkroe 'Personality As impatient she is, Miyuki has a very low tolerance level, most likely due to the fact of waiting for everyone to catch up. She is calm and collected when certain events take place. However, she is not the average bubbly girl. She rather keeps things to herself then let it all out in the open. She is quite passionate with learning. If she could get her hands on a book, she would read it over and over again until she understands its true meaning. Mostly, she would sit by the elders of Signagakure and listen to their short stories and ways of life. A bit known around the village for being the “Mature one” of the group of children, she never really cared for such a title. Taking in every single detail of the village’s architecture and environment, she has grown a passion to drawing and writing about nearly everything that interests her. The only way her mother could ever know the true Miyuki is through her writings and art. She shows her silliness through her writings, her playfulness through her art. Only her closest friend was able to pull that part from her and reveal the fact that she was not just a loner. Nevertheless, she is quite the opposite of her mother face to face; Miyuki has a cold hearted side from being torn away from her father. Not getting the true “Parental Love”, she holds herself accountable for the separation. Even though she shows resentment, she carries the world on her shoulders. Seeing if there is someone in need, she would quietly with or without their permission, help them to her fullest abilities. She secretly enjoys the company of others. Analyzing their behaviors, what makes them happy, what makes them tick, she carefully takes note of it for her own leisure time. Yet she cannot be in such big crowds, it pulls her into her shell some more. Her silent demeanor is what most people notices at first. In certain cases, when she is with her close group of friends, she is known to be quite the jokester. Sarcastic. Loving in rare times, yet just the person most went to for advice. In most of the tasks and groups, she is involuntarily and sometimes voluntarily nominated as the leader. Not that she does want the position, she could care less. All she wants is to get the job done. Once she entered Kirigakure, she opened up a bit. Finally having a bond with "Family" since she ran into the Takedas of the Village. She showed more compassion and the extreme thrive to learn what ever she can. She did show resentment when she would not meet the expectations. She strives to be the best...She is picky when she wants to be. Her cold hearted side slowly evaporates...not fully. She still can switch back to her "mean" side..((To be continued for editing)) 'Nindo (optional)' "No Worries" Killer catch phrase " Welcome to the Bloody Mist" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Takeda Clan Short Bio: The Takeda Clan are for the most part a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu clan whom over the ages since the beginning of the First Ninja War the clan have discovered their own secret arts and techniques, their form and stances were created and proven through battle and blood. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Fire ''Weapon of choice Kiba *Literal Meaning: Fangs *Previous owner: Hidden Mist Shinobi *Ability: Regarded as the "Sharpest blades in existance". Lightning capabilities also. *Weight: 110lbs each *Length: 96cm, (3"2') A set of twin swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these "''thunderswords" (雷刀,'' raitō'') being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence. The swords could also be connected at the hilts to form a larger double-bladed sword. 'Strengths' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Terrible Intelligence Databook:Takeda Miyuki Databook: Takeda Miyuki 'Weapons Inventory' ' 'Jutsu List 'Ninjutsu': *Rope Escape Technique - E Rank 'Water:' *Hiding in Water Technique - D Rank *Hiding in the Mist - C Rank *Water Prison Technique - C Rank *Water Clone Technique - C Rank *Black Rain Technique - C Rank *Water_Release: Brackish Bursting 'Fire': *Running Fire Technique - C Rank *Dragon Fire Technique - C Rank 'Genjutsu': *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique D Rank *Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique 'Taijutsu/Kenjutsu:' Team Affiliation: Team Inkroe : Sensei- Takeda Inkroe *Takeda Miyuki *Kaji Bae Team Miyuki : Is the Sensei of Team Miyuki . Students consist of: *Inuzuka Kurama *Uchiha Hikari *Yuki Atsuko 'Allies' Nation of Water 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' At age two, Miyuki was taken away from her father by her mother to a small village known as Signagakure. During the ages of three and nine, Miyuki grew up in these lands helping out the villagers with their daily chores while her mother would disappear for hours of the day. Not really bugging her about anything, Miyuki mostly fed herself and the animals she had brought in at the age of four. She would bring in strays to take care of and or to keep her company. At age five she learns about the underground tunnels of the Village from the elders and her dear friend. At this age, her eyes are open to the world and taking in the settle beauty of the village. At age eight, her close friend and herself found the entrance of the tunnels that were covered by a few rocks that were nestled next to the trunk of one of the tall oak trees that grew near the village. She played in the tunnels, learning which one was under her house and her friend’s house. At age nine, he learns more information about her father. Finding out that he is a Takeda. Her mother spills more details about their same hair texture and coloring. She even leaked the information of his real name being Hatori and his location when she came home drunk from the closes Sake Bar. Enhancing Miyuki’s want to find her Father and meet him, she would write...draw the features of what her mother used to tell her...and sign it with his name so that she may never forget in her red book that a kind elder had given to her for her daily chores. At age ten going on eleven, Miyukis mother passes away. Miyuki finds out of her mothers death once she comes home and notices her mother in a odd angle on the couch. She cautiously walks over to her, shaking her slightly and checking for her pulse..she is stricken with grief from the lack of a heart beat. It is apparent that her mother had suffered from internal bleeding from her last mission. The elders of the Signagakure poured oil onto her mothers coffin and body, in the sign of her spirit to be resting in peace, they lit it on fire. Feeling that there is nothing keeping her from looking for her father, she grabs her book and a few of her clothing to head out to Yonshigakure. Since her mother has told her the slight where about and what her father’s nickname was, she would have a basic idea of where to go. She would be walking and traveling on foot and sometimes hitched a ride with some locals. She comes across Kirigakure, torn up clothing, and a few bruises and cuts. Miyuki is then place into the Academy at age eleven. She completed her tasks and tried to pay close attention to her classes. Yet, she could not seem to concentrate fully due to her search of looking for Hatori. It became apparent that he had died in battle during one of his missions when she came across a graveyard and saw the words Takeda Hatori. Grief stricken, she made a silent vow to make her parents both proud of her. To become the best Kuniochi she could ever be for the Lands of Kirigakure, her true home lands. At age thirteen, Miyuki had already met a Genin and even a Chunnin who are also Takeda. Due to the fact of her Team not training together and her Sensei not always being there, Miyuki devouted her time to the Takeda Dojo where she trained every single day that she was not beaten ((from her own training)) to the point she cannot get out of bed with Takeda Kihaku, the Genin, and Takeda Inkroe, the Chunnin. Miyuki was truly impressed by their complete and utter devoution and slight obsession over the Swords of the Mist. It enthralled her, something clicked inside her that she too wanted to Master all seven swords. Miyuki then developed a crush on Inkroe Takeda due to his strictness of him training her. His complete switch to focus and concentrate, his way of being. She was fascinated by him. Miyuki was then placed in a Team with Kiku Takeda and Kiri Haruno when she became a Chunnin. Her Sensei was no other than Takeda Inkroe. After a few mission, it was apparent that her teammates were not only mature enough to be Ninja for the village, but they always screwed up the mission as well as put everyone in danger who was involved in the mission. They both had left the team to try and start off their own team but failed. Miyuki not only carried the missions, she did it with ease. To her surprise, her old childhood friend had come to Kirigakure as well as was recruited by Inkroe into the team. The three had been inseparable since the new team came together. Once Inkroe had become Kage of Kirigakure, he had made Miyuki and Bae his Jounin. Shortly after becoming a Jounin, Inkroe Takeda had asked Miyuki on a few dates. Miyuki is also the Sensei of her very own team, Miyuki was proud to have not only 3 but four students. She had trained with them every single day. She even trained with the Inuzuka's ( one of her students) canine companion. Miyuki was very much like a momma lion to her cubs when it involved her students. However, it didn't mean she was not strict with them. During the huge mission she had given her students, Miyuki killed off three from the four she had in the beginning. Sadly, those three had showed outmost lack of what it takes to be a ninja. They had indangered themselves and their teammates. A few of the didn't even bothered to train as well. Miyuki saw it fit, and was given the right, to kill off any student ( of her's) that was reckless and arrogant. Miyuki now has just one...two students under her wing. Atsuko Yuki and the Inuzuka's canine companion that she rename'd "Loyal" due to him being loyal to her and only her. ( She had trained and taken care of him more than his old 'owner' ever did. He was neglected and left anywhere his owner had pleased.) Roleplaying Library: Growing Up Category:Takeda Miyuki Category:Nation of Water Category:Team Inkroe Category:Jounin Category:Seven Swordsmen Category:Takeda